swdalfandomcom-20200215-history
Trepas Knights
The Trepas Knights are a paramilitary organization created by the Sith Lord Vlad Von Drake II while he was under the apprenticeship of Sangre, meant to help his master overthrow the Emperor at the time. However, Sangre died before this plan could ever be fulfilled, and have since sworn complete loyalty to Vlad. They contain both Force-sensitive and Non-sensitive members, all trained to be warriors of the highest degree. Overview The Trepas Knights were under the direct orders of Vlad, and followed his every beck and call. They remained silent to almost everyone but their superiors, only talking when necessary. Only the best were chosen for this job, utilizing in stealth and dueling, not unlike the originator of the group. Most members of the Trepas Knights were human, but other races were also accepted. Although the Trepas Knights are a highly secretive group, there is no mistaking how to gain entrance into the group. If Vlad saw fit, he would approach a person with an offer of entry. Then when or if they accept, they must pass the assassination initiation to get their signature skull helmets. If the mission was failed, they would not be accepted. Training in the Trepas Knights was much like Sith training, brutal and mostly unforgiving. Vlad only wanted the best men serving under him, and therefore weeded out the weak and un-prepared. Although these tactics would be an off-put to most people, being a Trepas Knight was completely optional, and could be accepted or deigned. If a chosen person happens to be force-sensitive and accepts the offer into the Trepas Knights, they would be taken into a sector of the Trepas Knights that focuses on force training and saber combat. Like the non-force sensitive sector, these knights were over looked by three instructors, Vlad being the originator. Most of these men were trained to use both a katana and a lightsaber, although some variate between the weapons, others opt for both with Jar’kai. The typical weapons for the Trepas Knights were a durasteel katana as a main weapon, and a vibro-dagger as a secondary. These men were specially trained in special combat and assassination arts, appointed to a group under a single teacher, the original teacher being Rattataki Warlord Krus Olge. The title of instructor has since been passed down and divided among the three men who have proved themselves most worthy. The main duty of the Trepas Knights was to carry out missions and protect Vlad, but also anyone or anything he saw fit. At least 100 of these men were visibly stationed at his Rattatak Estate, while several others remained hidden in the shadows. Vlad had fully belief that he could take care of himself, but didn’t think it would hurt to have them around. The Trepas Knights also carried out assassination missions on the side, to gain personal favor and credits for Vlad. Since Vlad's rise to Dark Lord of the Sith, the Trepas Knight's number has significantly increased. Even so, to outside sources there is no telling how many of them there are. History Early History The earliest history of the Trepas Knights goes back to the year 2143 ATC. During this time, Vlad Von Drake II was still studying under his Sith Master Sangre. Though Vlad was being trained in the Sith arts at this time, he had no thought or intention to kill his master, which is quite rare among Sith. Instead the young Sith was grateful to his master, for not only saving him from his village, but also taking him under his wing. This gratitude eventually lead to the formation of the Trepas Knights, though Vlad didn't know at the time that Sangre would never live to see them in action. Unknown to Sangre, Vlad had hired several trained individuals to help his master overthrow the current Emperor, seeing him as a better suited ruler of the Sith Empire. Vlad called them the Trepas Knights, and provided them with the most elite blades and most elegant attire. On the eve of the day he was to unveil his creation to his master, Vlad learned that Sangre had been dealing with a fatal disease. A few days later the Sith Master died, leaving the Trepas Knight null and void. Eventually Vlad decided he was to join the Sith Empire, in honor of his Master and the Sith before him. Not wanting the Trepas Knights to fade away into obscurity, Vlad instead took them in and turned them into his own personal task force. It was from that point on that the Trepas Knight swore loyalty to the Vlad, and began their reign of death. Into the Sith For several years after, the Trepas Knights remained in the service of Vlad. This came in the form of carrying out missions, guarding his property, and even eliminating his competition when it was too risky for himself to do so. The Trepas Knights remained the unseen force that silently followed since he started off as an apprentice, on up to when he achieved the rank of Sith Lord. While the Trepas Knights were almost constantly seen with the young Sith, no one bother to make much of a fuss about it, whether it be out of pure disinterest or fear of their unknown capabilities. It was also around this time that Vlad began to assign his Knights to missions outside of his own will, allowing important contacts to hire them for large amounts of credits. Due to their lethality, sneaking ability, and over success with dangerous missions, the Trepas Knight became something to fear of those who knew of them. This in turn made people fear Vlad that much more, as they didn't want to have to go through the Trepas Knights just to make trouble with him. Fist of the Emperor As time passed under the rule of Darth Pravus, the Empire continued to travel in a downward spiral of chaos. This eventually lead the Trepas Knights leader, Vlad, to begin to contemplate thoughts of overthrowing the unworthy Emperor. Seeing as how this was such an important mission, the involvement of the Trepas Knights was almost guaranteed. Also at this time, Vlad began to set up a series of elimination style tournaments, in order to find a worthy Knight to serve as his 1st Hand. Eventually, the many Knights was lowered down to a single Human by the name of Uri Nyzo, who eliminated the competition with an almost relative ease. Seeing this was a surprise to Vlad, as he personally knew the skill of the Trepas Knights, and for Uri to have such power was very interesting to the Sith Lord. After gathering his resources and allying himself with several other individuals working towards the same goal, Vlad and his Trepas Knights set out to overthrow Darth Pravus. Once on the planets surface, and after a series of unfortunate events from the Emperor, several Trepas Knights were lead into battle by Lord Olgo. Meanwhile, Vlad lead another group of Knights (along with the newly appointed 1st Hand) in a sneak attack at the back of the temple. Once inside, Vlad would knowingly meet up with a group of Autumn Guards, who in turn would lead the group directly to Pravus himself. Immediately after making their presence known, Pravus killed all his guards in the room, then gathered them up with the force and threw them at the invading party. However, this attack was foiled by a single group effort by the Trepas Knights. After which, Vlad and Pravus engaged in combat for the title of Dark Lord, with Vlad coming out the eventual victor. Hierarchy The hierarchy of the Trepas Knights is very simple, and determined by the significance of skills. At the very bottom of the pole is the adept, these are the recruits who have just joined the faction and aren’t yet even considered full Trepas Knights. These men's routine of sleeping, eating, and training rarely variates, as they are pushed to become the best they can be. It is also at this time that the adepts will begin their classes. Most are mandatory, such as combat practice, stealth training, and intelligence meetings, and another specifically for Force users. After a significant amount of training, the adept will be assigned an assassination mission and results will be based on things such as: how it was done, where it was done, stealth, and attention drawn. If the mission is passed, then the adept will be presented his own skull helmet made from his victims skull (usually of the same species), and will be considered an apprentice Knight. Once at the rank of Trepas Knight, individuals will begin to carry out several tasks and missions for Vlad. These missions could range from simple pick-ups, to assassinations, to full assaults on enemy bases; the Trepas Knights will do it all for their trusted leader. Some Trepas Knights are assigned to guard places of Vlad’s interest, such as his estate or the ruins on Rattatak. However, This isn’t a full-time job, and they are constantly rotated with other Knights. This is also the only stage at which Trepas Knights begin going out in mission squads under a squad leader, and if a Knight shows enough skill, then over time they can become a squad leader themselves. With enough time and dedication, certain Trepas Knights can also become instructors, tasked with training and monitoring those lower in rank. Most classes are integrated, but there are two separate divisions of training for combat, one for those who can utilize the Force and another for those who cannot. While Force-sensitive Knights have a natural advantage at hand, the non-sensitive Knights are trained in ways that help guard and counter against the Force. If by rare chance, a particular Knight surpasses expectations, then there is a slight chance for them to became a part of the highly regarded Elite Sector of the Trepas Knights. These Elite Knights are only assigned to only to most important tasks, such as accompanying Vlad to high risk locations, or going on missions of the utmost importance. Being that the Elite Trepas Knights are held in such high regard within the order, they have the authority to command and give orders to their subordinates, gaining more authority as the ranks progressed. The chances of being chosen are extremely low though, as not only do you have to show certain physical and mental prowess, but out of hundreds of Knights only 5 spots are available. If at any time a certain Knight believes he deserves a higher rank, he may challenge his immediate superior to combat, taking their position if he is victorious. Shame is the only cost of losing for the regular Knights, but the rules are quite different for the Elites. Despite the looking easy on paper, most Knights know their place and respect whatever position they are able to get, which is why there has only been one (unsuccessful) challenge in the history of the entire organization. Of all the Elite Trepas Knight positions, the one that stands above them all is the 1st Hand of the Trepas Knights. This individual serves as the right hand to Vlad, making orders and providing fulfilling all of Vlad’s roles as leader when he is unavailable. Being the 1st Hand also signifies that the individual is the most talented and deadly Trepas Knight in the order behind Vlad, which is a great accomplishment to say the least. Appearance The uniform of the Trepas Knights were usually the same, a pure white jacket worn with a utility belt around the waist and black gloves. From the waist down a pure white cloak is worn, lowering to ankle of black boots. On each of their heads they wore skull masks, a sign of the serious and deadly nature they took to get a part their uniform. Almost all of the Trepas Knights wear the same human-like skull masks, aside from the Squad Leaders and Instructors who wore skulls with more of an animal shape, Knights of other species, and the Elite Trepas Knights, whose masks would be custom made. Also exempt from this rule was the leader of the Trepas Knights, Vlad Von Drake II, who opted for a more intricate suit and mask. Category:Organizations Category:New Sith Empire Category:User-Created Content